


Some Ships Never Sail

by ArwingYoshi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Multiple Inquisitors, Siblings, do not read if you like pavellan or f!solavellan, mentions of dorian/m!trevelyan, mentions of f!lavellan/josephine, mentions of solas!m!lavellan, this is pretty much just a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwingYoshi/pseuds/ArwingYoshi
Summary: Arc Lavellan shows her brother, Ralis, some interesting stories people have written about them.





	Some Ships Never Sail

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just me getting a few things off my chest, regarding seeing pairings I don't really like one too many times. Best not read if you're a fan of Pavellan or f!Solavellan.

Ralis Lavellan looked up from his book when he heard heavy footsteps on the library stairs. Solas was running an errand, Leliana was off speaking with her spies, and Ralis didn't really know where Dorian went, so luckily there was nobody but him and a few stragglers to overhear the noise. It was his sister, Arc, and she didn't look very happy.

"Did you run into Mother Giselle again?"

"Nah, she got the hint last time." The rouge waved a bunch of papers in her brother's face. "Look at what I found last time we went to the market in Orlais." She slammed them down on his lap. Ralis set his book aside and picked them up, noting that the papers were multiple stacks crudely bound together, so they were more like leaflets or pamphlets. 

He picked the first one up and read the cover, frowning. He opened to a random page and made a disgusted face. "Is this about me? Am I... kissing _Dorian_." He read a few more, just to confirm what he was reading, before he had to put it down.

"What makes this person think I would ever consider dating Dorian?"

"I know, right?" Arc replied, still huffy. "When we both wanted to punch him in the face when we met."

"I mean, we're better now, but he's like a brother to me. At first, I'd kiss bronto dung before I kiss Dorian. Now, kissing Dorian would be like kissing _you_ on the mouth." Both Lavellans shuddered at the mental image. "Besides, I think Corvus would want to kick my ass if I tried to steal his boyfriend."

"It gets worse. Read the one below that."

Ralis picked up the second thin, crude book and opened it. This time he had to resist the urge to throw it across the room. "This one's about you... and _Solas_!" He looked up at his sister. "What makes this person think you'd have any interest in him? The fact that I can't keep my hands off him in public should have made that clear."

"Even if I wasn't only interested in women, I'd chop my ears off before I ever considered dating that old man."

"Guess that means I don't have to worry about you stealing him from me," Ralis quipped, wanting to lighten the mood. Arc smirked at him.

"Josephine would kill me. Or get Leliana to do it."

Ralis tossed that one aside and picked up the last one, arching an eyebrow at him. Judging from the title, it also involved a Tevinter mage and an elf. His sister wouldn't torture him with more fiction of him and Dorian, would she? Surely she wasn't that sadistic. He opened it up and his eyes widened, and he felt bile rise in his throat. He looked up at his sister. "Did you read this one?"

"Actually no. What's in that one?"  
"This one is Dorian and... you."

This time Arc looked like she wanted to vomit. "But he... we're gay."

"I know, right!" Ralis picked up the two discarded piles. "Do me a favor and throw these in the fire."

Arc accepted the papers back. "With pleasure." As she left, Solas was coming up the stairs. She just nodded at him, and he nodded back. Those two had never really gotten along, but tollerated one another because they both cared for Ralis. Arc had threatened to break Solas' nose if he dared hurt her brother. Everybody involved knew that she meant it too.

Solas smiled down at Ralis. "Vhenan."

THE END


End file.
